Je ne voulais pas mourir
by KeslaFuhrman
Summary: Le pays de Panem est agité par ses terribles Hunger Games, jeux télévisés organisés une fois par an.Voici l'histoire de 4 tributs qui vont se retrouver dans la même arène. Céleste l'avisée. Maceo l'ambitieux. Albane l'effacée. Linael le pessimiste. (Sur les personnages d'amour sucré dans l'univers d'Hunger Games)
1. Chapitre 1

**" Tout le monde connaît ce moment de bonheur, ce jour presque parfait,**

 **juste avant que tout bascule, juste avant que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête. "**

* * *

 _Céleste :_

Je vérifie une dernière fois dans le miroir ma chevelure, et suis satisfaite du résultat. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir bouclé mes cheveux châtains, cela me va tellement bien. Je remets correctement, ma robe couleur vanille et met mon petit gilet gris par-dessus.

Je suis prête à aller le rejoindre.

Je prends la poignée couleur or entre mes mains et la tourne pour sortir.

Le village de mon district est vraiment magnifique et le temps est au beau fixe, à vrai dire tout semble absolument parfait aujourd'hui.  
Je souris en pensant à demain, au déroulement de la moisson, à mon avenir. J'essaye d'être assez optimiste et me rassure en me répétant que tout va bien se passer et que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

Je marche dans les jolies rues pavées avec légèreté et me dirige vers le café, là où l'on s'est donné rendez-vous.

Quand j'y suis enfin, je m'arrête une seconde et le regarde, j'adore ses cheveux bruns désordonnés et son corps si bien dessiné a mes yeux.

Il se retourne, sentant sûrement mon regard sur lui.

 **\- Céleste, tu es encore en retard** , dit-il contrarié.

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire et m'assieds devant lui juste après l'avoir embrassé furtivement sur la bouche.

Kentin, mon premier amour.  
Je lui ai toujours dit que nos yeux verts étaient un signe, que l'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. A chaque fois que je lui dis ça, il roule des yeux, mais rougit.  
Kentin, l'instructeur de carrière pour qui j'ai craqué à chaque fois que j'allais m'entraîner dans la perspective de participer au Hunger Games.

Dans mon district, on nous entraîne dès que nous entrons à l'école et jusqu'à nos 18 ans, et ce n'est pas un choix.  
Parce que, nous sommes l'un des Districts préférés du Capitole, et qu'ils aiment nous voir, gagner.

Nous sommes dans l'industrie du luxe, bijoutier ou artisan haute couture, et encore bien d'autres.  
Mes parents par exemple son Parfumeur et je compte bien faire aussi carrière dans ce domaine.  
J'ai appris à me fier à mon odorat et à lui faire confiance, à reconnaître les odeurs en ayant les yeux bandés, cela à demandé du temps, mais j'ai fini petit à petit par réussir.

Kentin me caresse la main, ce qui me coupe de mes pensées.

 **\- Et dire que demain, c'est la dernière fois que tu participes à la moisson.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'anxiété, mais je n'ai rien à craindre, même si je suis tiré au sort, il y aura quelqu'un pour se porter volontaire, comme à chaque fois.  
Il arrive que, parfois, il n'y ait pas de volontaire, mais ce n'est pas si fréquent que cela. Je me rassure encore une fois, et rends la caresse à celui que j'aime.

Notre relation est assez discrète, je n'aime pas trop me vanter que je sors avec l'instructeur de carrière.  
Cela ne fait qu'un an que nous sortons ensemble, mais je me sens vraiment épanouie même s'il a quelques années de plus que moi et qu'il a déjà eu des petites amies.  
A ce jour, il m'appartient à moi et à moi seule, et j'ai l'intention de le garder le plus longtemps possible.

 **\- Bon, qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui?** me propose-t-il.  
 **\- Et si l'on allait s'allonger dans le parc et qu'on ne faisait rien pour une fois?** Demandais-je avec un regard séduisant.

* * *

 _Maceo :_

Je continue de taper avec mon maillet sur le ciseau, la pierre cède encore une fois face à ce coup.  
Je déteste ça, je déteste ma vie et je déteste mes parents. Ils n'ont aucune véritable ambitions, ils font jour après jour la même chose sans penser à évoluer. Ils auraient pu créer leur propre entreprise de tailleur de pierre, mais non, c'est tellement plus facile d'être un simple sous-fifre.

Je soupire avant de fermer les yeux pour essayer de me calmer un peu, ce n'est pas parce que je viens de me disputer méchamment avec eux que je dois penser de façon trop excessive.

Au fond, je sais que je les aime quand même, mais cela me révulse de les voir satisfaits du simple minimum alors qu'ils pourraient avoir bien plus.

Moi, je ne veux pas faire comme eux, je veux avancer et aller le plus haut possible, je suis ambitieux et je n'ai pas peur de monter dans la hiérarchie de mon District, de devenir quelqu'un.

Je viens du District 2, nous somme dans la maçonnerie, mais aussi, dans l'exploitation et la taille des pierres.  
Le capitole nous chouchoute, et on à régulièrement de la distribution de nourriture.  
Ils recrutent aussi, souvent dans nos rangs pour les pacificateurs.

Demain c'est la moisson et quoiqu'il arrive, je me porte volontaire. C'est la dernière fois que je participe, et je me suis entraîné durs pour mettre toutes les chances de mon coté.

Si je gagne, un avenir radieux se dessinera devant moi.  
Un sourire se fend sur mon visage pendant que je m'imagine en Chef des Pacificateurs  
Je ferrais du bon travail, je le sais, je ne m'amuserais pas à humilier des gens pour mon simple plaisir.  
Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne cruel qui aime faire du mal.

Je continue à taper sur la pierre pour me calmer les nerfs et cela marche parfaitement bien.

Une petite tête brune m'interrompt dans mon travail :

 **\- Maceo, tu t'es encore disputé avec les parents?** Me demande mon petit frère, Tim.

Il a 11 ans et me ressemble physiquement. Brun, yeux chocolat et il commence à prendre du muscle au niveau de ses bras. Les parents ont commencé à lui faire porter de la pierre, il ne le considère plus comme un bébé, à son grand dam. Tim choisit l'un de mes ustensiles et le prend dans ses doigts pour le faire tourner.

Comme je ne lui réponds pas, et que je continue de l'ignorer, il me pose une deuxième question :

 **\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas faire ça? D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui les parents t'ont donné ta journée...**

Je m'arrête et lève les yeux au ciel.  
Je suis actuellement dans le petit atelier personnel de mon père, il m'apprend le métier depuis que je suis petit, les jours où je n'ai pas école.

 **\- Ce sont eux qui t'ont demandé de venir me chercher?**

Il hoche la tête avant de sourire et de me dire :

 **\- Ils veulent s'assurer que, ce soir, tu manges bien avec nous, comme parfois après une dispute tu reviens tard le soir.**

Je commence à ranger mes ustensiles et caresse la pierre avec mes mains calleuses.  
C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je ferrais ce geste, et aussi, peut-être, la dernière fois que je passerais une soirée avec eux.

 **\- Bien sûr que je serais là,** lui répondis-je.  
 **\- Dans ce cas, cette après-midi, on peut jouer ensemble au basket?** Me demande-t-il avec sa voix de bébé.

Il a toujours besoin d'attention, que ce soit moi ou mes parents, il aime que l'on s'occupe de lui.  
Pourtant, comme les autres fois, je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec lui.  
J'ai d'autres choses de prévus, comme par exemple traîner avec mes amis.

 **\- J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, va jouer avec le voisin.**

Il croise les bras et marmonne quelque chose avant de quitter l'atelier.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un sourire planer sur mon visage. J'adore taquiner ce gosse, c'est sûrement l'un des plaisirs égoïstes qui va le plus me manquer si je me porte volontaire.

* * *

 _Albane :_

Assise sur le canapé et enroulée dans une couverture que j'ai depuis l'enfance, j'observe par la fenêtre les éoliennes qui sont très loin. Elles ressemblent à un point flou entre les centrales qui entourent notre ville.

Je suis dans le District 5, et nous produisons l'électricité pour le Capitole. Grâce aux éoliennes, aux centrales et au barrage. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'habitant par rapport aux autres districts, et notre ville n'est pas aussi grande que ça.

Je vis dans l'une des maisons en hauteur, avec mes parents, qui sont électriciens et installateur.  
Ils n'ont pas voulu d'autres enfants à cause des jeux de la faim. Ils ont déjà si peur de me perdre moi, qu'ils m'ont souvent avoué qu'il ne supporterait pas de s'inquiéter pour une deuxième personne.

Quand j'étais petite, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire, j'avais tellement envie d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Mais maintenant je comprends, ma cousine vient tout juste d'avoir 8 ans, mais j'arrive déjà à l'imaginer au milieu d'une arène en train de mourir à l'écran sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et j'essaye de repousser cette image terrifiante.

Ca ne sert à rien que je me mette dans cet état-là, alors qu'elle a encore quelques années devant elle, paisible.

La lampe au plafond grésille, ce qui me coupe de mes pensées, et me fait prendre conscience que je suis en retard pour notre rendez-vous.

Je me lève de mon canapé, quittant le confort de cet endroit et prends un blouson. Le vent est frais et s'engouffre entre les ruelles.

Je descends les escaliers, heureuse à la perspective de revoir mon amie.

Les murs sont d'un jaune délavé, mais contrastent avec le ciel qui est d'un bleu intense. Même si les poteaux et les fils électriques gâchent le paysage.

L'air qui est saturé en énergie ne me fait plus aucun effet, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Mais cela n'empêche pas mon corps d'avoir des effets secondaires, souvent je ne dors quasiment pas la nuit.

Malgré mes 15 ans, j'ai l'impression de faire plus quand je me regarde dans un miroir.  
Mes cernes sont gravés dans ma peau, comme la plupart des gens qui habitent ici.

Notre santé se dégrade à chaque fois que l'on prend de l'âge, mais surtout à cause de toute cette énergie électromagnétique qui nous entoure.

Malheureusement, on ne peut rien, y faire. Puis je me dis qu'il y a pire, comme, par exemple, le district 12 qui perd chaque année les Hunger Games. Là-bas, on remarque qu'ils ont du mal à joindre les deux bouts, surtout quand on voit les tributs, si maigre pendant la moisson.  
Au moins, ici, nous mangeons à notre faim.

Je marche encore un peu, et croise un pacificateur qui fait sa ronde. Les autres ne doivent pas être loin, je baisse la tête de peur d'avoir des problèmes.

En général, ils laissent tranquilles les enfants tant que l'on obéit aux règles et qu'on les respecte.

J'ai cet avantage de passer inaperçue. Les gens ont souvent tendance à m'ignorer, ce qui m'arrange bien.

J'arrive enfin devant la maison de Peggy, cette fille bavarde qui comble les blancs à ma place.

* * *

 _Linael :_

J'observe mon œuvre avec un œil critique. Le tissu rose irait bien avec sa robe qu'elle met à chaque fois à la moisson. Et les minis roses que j'ai cousu sont meilleures que ma première tentative.

J'ai préparé ce cadeau pour elle au cas où je serais tiré au sort cette année.

Je le prends entre mes mains et le cache dans le tiroir de mon bureau. J'observe ma chambre. Elle est petite, il n'y a que mon lit, le bureau et le peu d'affaires que j'ai sont entassés sur une chaise. Les murs sont d'un gris terne, comme partout ailleurs, les immeubles sont gris béton, le ciel est gris orage et nos vêtements sont gris pâles.

Je tousse encore une fois avant de sortir de cette chambre et de me poser sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

J'attends mon frère et mon père qui travaille, tous les deux comme ouvrier dans une usine.  
Je me rappelle que l'école m'a déjà tracé un avenir comme couturier, ils nous apprennent et si jamais nous avons le talent pour, nous allons dans une usine pour coudre.  
Mais c'est peine perdue pour eux, je sais que, demain, je vais être tiré au sort.

Le fait que les années précédentes, je le croyais aussi n'a aucun rapport avec cette certitude.  
A cause des tesserae que j'ai pris les autres années, mon nom à plus de chance d'être tirée au sort.

Pas que j'ai envie d'y participer, loin de là, car je ne survivrais pas longtemps dans ces jeux.  
Mais, je n'ai jamais eu de chance dans la vie, et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait.

Je repense à maman qui est morte il y a quelques années d'un cancer des poumons.  
Le nuage toxique qu'ont crée les industries n'y est pas pour rien. Dans le district 8, nous grandissons dans la pollution de l'air et de l'eau, et notre industrie principale est la fabrication de textiles et de vêtements.  
La vie ici est difficile, et je me demande encore parfois combien de temps ma famille va tenir à ce rythme-là.

Capucine, ma meilleure amie, mais aussi la fille dont je suis secrètement amoureux, me traite de pessimiste.  
Elle dit que j'imagine toujours le pire et que je broie souvent du noir. Elle n'a pas peut-être pas tort, mais cela ne changera pas ma façon de penser.

Elle l'une des seules personnes qui arrive à me faire sentir bien quand, je suis en sa présence, mais cela je ne sais pas si je lui dirais un jour.

Je pose ma tête sur la table bancale et mes cheveux blonds crasseux bloquent ma vision.

Je me laverais demain matin. Avec la moisson, il devrait y avoir de l'eau courante pour qu'on puisse être présentable à l'écran.

Je vais bientôt devoir préparer à manger pour mon frère et mon père. Je pense à la boîte de conserve que je dois réchauffer dans la casserole, et au pain sans goût auquel on a droit à chaque repas. L'eau qui a un gout dégoutant que l'on va devoir boire.  
Je me demande, quel autre goût elle doit avoir dans les autres districts?

La vie est tellement injuste, j'aurais aimé naître dans un autre district.

Pourtant, une petite voix dans ma tête me répète que "non", car je n'aurai jamais pu rencontrer Capucine et que je l'aurais regretté.

Je sens mes yeux bleus briller quand j'imagine déjà, comment elle va être demain, avec sa jolie petite robe rose.


	2. Chapitre 2

**« Nécessairement, le hasard a beaucoup de pouvoir sur nous, puisque** **c'est par hasard que nous vivons**. »

 ** _de Sénèque_**

* * *

 _Céleste :_

J'aperçois parmi les spectateurs Kentin qui me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je le lui rends avant de lisser pour la énième fois ma robe. Elle est bleu ciel, et c'est ma mère qui me la spécialement acheter pour aujourd'hui, le jour de la moisson.

Dans notre district, je ne dirais pas que nos parents sont fiers quand nous partons dans l'arène, mais ils savent que nous avons plus de chances de revenir que les enfants des autres districts qui ne suivent pas d'entraînement.

Je dirais qu'ils ont de l'espoir et qu'ils savent que notre vie et la leur sera encore meilleure si l'on gagne.

C'est un peu comme un honneur, nous sommes les chasseurs, ceux qui suivent les entraînements, alors que les autres sont les brebis que l'on tue en premier, avant de nous entre-tuer entre chasseurs.

Je suis avec toutes les autres joueuses et je suis heureuse d'avoir à mes côtés ma meilleure amie. C'est une jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds onduler et un corps de rêve. Je l'enviais parfois, j'aurais aimé avoir sa poitrine pulpeuse.

Je sens que ses yeux ambrés pétilles à l'approche du tirage au sort, mais nous devons attendre que tout le monde ait signé le registre avec notre propre sang avant de commencer.

La place est éclairée par le soleil, les pierres blanches et légèrement dorées sur lesquelles nous marchons son parfaitement propres. Il y a une fontaine en son centre et l'eau qui coule fait un bruit délicieux.

Ambre, ma meilleure amie depuis longtemps ne sait pas si elle va se porter volontaire. Elle aussi c'est sa dernière année, et les entraînements l'ont rendue redoutable.

C'est vrai que la récompense si l'on gagne est assez alléchante, richesse et popularité nous attendent. Et comme nous sommes des carrières, nous avons trois fois plus de chances de gagner. Tout comme le district 2, et un peu le 4, car certain dans celui-ci, n'ont pas la chance de se préparer pour les Hunger Games.

Nous attendons quelques minutes, les filles sont d'un côté pendant que les garçons sont à notre gauche.

Tout le monde est bien vêtu, les filles sont généralement en robe, c'est un peu comme une tradition.

Une hôtesse vêtue avec de l'orange flashy et maquillé de la même couleurs tape dans le micro pour avoir notre attention.

Elle nous souhaite un Joyeux Hunger Games, et se présente.

Elle doit avoir une quarantaine d'années et à la peau sur les os, elle s'appelle Georgia, et un violet intense décors ses lèvres.

Le soleil nous réchauffe avec douceur, comme une promesse, celle où je ne participerais pas à ce jeu.

Je n'ai pas envie de risquer ma vie alors que j'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin et je n'ai pas envie de tuer.

L'hôtesse nous annonce qu'elle va commencer par les garçons, je crois que seul notre district commence par les hommes, je me demande bien pourquoi?

Elle pioche dans la grande boule en verre, et choisit méticuleusement un papier avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Viktor Dilentis !**

Je ne prends pas la peine de regarder le jeune homme qui ait désigné, car dans quelques instants un volontaire prendra sa place, c'est ce qui se passe à chaque fois.

Une voix forte et imposante déchire la foule pour surpasser tous ceux qui s'apprêtaient à se porter volontaire :

 **\- Je me porte volontaire !** Déclare un jeune homme.

Tout le monde regarde notre premier tribut avec en premier lieu, un regard curieux.

L'hôtesse fait signe au jeune homme d'approcher de la scène à la place du fameux Viktor, que nous avons déjà oubliée.

Dès que je remarque sa couleur de cheveux, mon cœur balance entre le soulagement et la peur.

 **\- Voici notre premier volontaire, comment t'appelles-tu?** Dit l'hôtesse pendant qu'il se place face au public.

 **\- Jade Cordel** , répond celui-ci.

Jade a les yeux et les cheveux verts. Il a un visage fin et enfantin, alors que son corps, lui, est musclé.

Il est aussi connu dans le district pour un incident qui s'est passé l'année dernière.

Durant un entraînement il c'était quereller avec un camarade de notre groupe. Le lendemain, ils l'ont retrouvé mort. Tout le monde sait que c'est lui, même le capitole, mais comme il n'a pas encore dépassé l'âge des jeux de la faim, ils ne peuvent rien faire pour le punir pour l'instant, seul notre district connaît cette histoire.

Il se porte donc volontaire pour deux raisons, la première, pour fuir la punition du capitole, comme il a 18 ans. Et la deuxième, car sous ce sourire gentil et mignon, se cache un psychopathe, un tueur redoutable. Je les compris l'année dernière, lorsqu'il a jeté un dernier regard à sa victime avant de quitter l'entraînement.

J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il mourra là-bas, dans l'arène. Je plains la fille qui va se porter volontaire. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'une fille va vraiment se porter volontaire?

Georgia, l'hôtesse, procède maintenant au tirage au sort pour les filles.

 **\- Céleste Priest !** Dit-elle ravie.

Je la regarde, interdite, et ma vue commence à se brouiller.

Elle a pioché mon prénom, et je n'arrive pas à le concevoir.

Mon corps refuse de bouger, et ma gorge est sèche.

Je n'entends pour l'instant personne crié "Je me porte volontaire", alors je remarque que beaucoup de personnes ont le regard rivé sur moi, attendant sûrement que je m'avance vers la scène.

C'est Ambre qui me sort de ma torpeur, en plaçant sa main entre mes omoplates pour me faire bouger.

Je reprends contenance et m'avance d'un pas léger vers l'hôtesse, mes oreilles bourdonnent, et le silence m'emprisonne.

Arrivé sur la scène, je me tourne vers la foule avec un grand sourire, un faux sourire pour cacher le cyclone qui circule dans mon cerveau.

 **\- Comme c'est surprenant,** déclare Georgia, **pour une fois, personne ne se porte volontaire !**

Moi je sais pourquoi, toutes les filles craignent Jade, dont moi, il est dangereux, fou et sans pitié.

Sauf que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir rentrer avec lui dans l'arène et faire comme si, j'étais véritablement son allié.

J'arrive à apercevoir Kentin au loin, et je retiens les larmes qui menacent de me submerger.

 **\- Jade Cordel et Céleste Priest seront donc nos deux tributs pour cette année !** Déclare l'hôtesse ravie.

La foule applaudit, et, pour faire bonne figure devant les autres districts et le Capitole, je souris sous leurs regards et devant les caméras, avant de serrer la main de Jade, c'est la tradition.

Ce contact me donne un frisson de terreur, mais je ne laisse rien paraître.

La cérémonie terminée, on nous emmène dans une pièce où l'on doit faire adieu aux personnes qui nous sont chères.

La salle est assez basique, les murs sont blancs et il y a un canapé crème avec une table basse en bois sombre où trône quelques fruits.

Mes parents sont les premiers à venir me voir, ils arborent des regards inquiets et fiers à la fois.

 **\- Tu as plus de chances de gagner que tous les autres, on croit en toi !** Dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Ma mère me ressemble en tout point physiquement, alors que mon père arbore déjà des cheveux gris et blond. Mais ses yeux verts confirment que je suis bien sa fille.

 **\- Si tu gagnes, les parfums que tu créeras seront connus même dans le Capitole,** dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

C'est dur pour les parents de carrière de pensée que leurs enfants, qui c'est entraîner depuis l'enfance, puisse mourir dans l'arène. Il se convainc que l'on sera sûrement les derniers survivants, parce que l'espoir les anime.

Je ne chancelle pas, et leurs lances un regard qui se veut déterminé.

Vient ensuite Ambre, elle me prend dans ses bras avant de me mettre en garde contre Jade :

 **\- Ne te fie pas à lui, dit-elle, il risque de détruire l'alliance n'importe quand.**  
 **\- Je sais** , dis-je dans un souffle.

Je pense même qu'il en serait capable le premier jour, pour avoir plus de tributs à massacrer de ses propres mains. Les 3 minutes passées, elle part, mais j'arrive à voir sa main qui se dirige vers son œil.

Une larme a été versée et cela bouleverse mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas participer au Hunger Games, et il fallait que sa tombe l'année où personne ne se porte volontaire du côté des filles.

 **\- Céleste,** dit une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille.

Kentin s'avance vers moi, les bras ouverts et le regard brillant de peur. Je me réfugie dedans et mes larmes éclatent, c'est sûrement la seule fois où je pourrais me laisser aller, puisque par la suite, je vais me retrouver filmé, ou avec des inconnues. Et que je vais devoir soigner mon image pour attirer les sponsors.

 **\- Promet-moi de faire tout ton possible pour me revenir,** dit Kentin d'une voix éraillé.

je m'éloigne de sa poitrine pour le regarder avec le visage inonder de larmes.

 **\- Je vais essayer...** dis-je affaibli par cette adieu.  
 **\- N'essaye pas, fait-le !** Me défit-il.

Je lui lance un faible sourire avant d'encré sont visage et sont odeur dans ma mémoire.

* * *

 _Maceo :_

La place sur laquelle je me trouve est éclairée par les lampes, car nous sommes dans la montagne, là où se trouvent la plupart des personnes du district.

Mais on voit comme en pleins jours, et en son centre, il y a une statue impressionnante qui représente notre district avec des pierres précieuses dans celle-ci, la place est plutôt ronde mais assez grande.

Je n'ai dit à personne que je participais au Hunger Games, même pas à mes amies et encore moins à mes parents.

On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un autre garçon va se porter volontaire avant moi.

Et puis cela n'aurait pas nécessairement plu à mes géniteurs. Même si j'en doute un peu, qui ne serais pas fier que son fils sacrifie sa vie pour leur donner une meilleure vie? Pour être, en plus, populaire par la suite dans le capitole.

L'hôtesse me coupe de mes pensées quand elle commence à remuer les papiers du côté des filles.

 **\- Agatha Ariest !**

Adelaïde, l'hôtesse, a à peine le temps de finir qu'une voix féminine se porte volontaire.

Je reconnais la fille qui se présente, mais elle ne fait pas partit de mon cercle d'amis.

Debrah Mery, avec ses tatouages en forme de papillon sur son bras, ses cheveux châtains dans tous les sens et ses yeux bleus, est d'une beauté magnifique. Mais ses yeux nous racontent une autre histoire, on dirait qu'elle vient de débarquer d'une bagarre dont elle a été triomphante.

Il émane d'elle une confiance sans limites, et cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'elle se porte volontaire.

Je ne me laisse pas distraire et attends que l'on pioche le prénom du garçon, paré à crier que je suis volontaire avant n'importe qui.

Je ne retiens pas son prénom, il ne m'intéresse pas. A peine celui-ci est-il passé dans la bouche de l'hôtesse, que je n'hésite pas une seconde à prendre une voix plus grave que d'habitude et de dire :

 **\- Je me porte volontaire !**

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, mais je préfère regarder la scène sur laquelle je m'avance avec un pas déterminé.

L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines, et je ne pense pas que cela va s'arrêter.

J'ai vécu une centaine de fois cet événement dans ma tête, moi qui monte sur scène, qui me présente, serre la main de la fille avec qui je vais participer au Hunger Games.

Et n'oublions pas les applaudissements de la foule, cette douce musique qui m'indique que ce que je vie est vraiment réelle.

Le plus durs sera ce qui va suivre, la confrontation avec les parents, comment vont-ils réagir?

On m'emmène dans le bâtiment, celui où l'on fait nos adieux. La salle dans laquelle je me trouve est assez élégante et décorer avec goût, c'est un mélange de vert et de marron chocolat au lait.

Je n'ai pas pu voire mon frère quand il a dû comprendre que je me portais volontaire.

Je me rends compte que je ne me suis jamais demandé ce qu'il en penserait, lui, que je me porte volontaire.

Je suis debout, mes yeux fixent la porte, je suis pressé de partir, de découvrir mes concurrents.

Mes parents rentrent, je vois en premier ma mère, petite mais musclée, avec ses cheveux bruns toujours attachés en chignon, et ses yeux d'un vert profond. Elle ne semble pas triste ou en colère, mais je vois de l'appréhension et de l'hésitation dans son regard. Mon père, à l'air dans le même état d'esprit que le sien, ses cheveux sont courts et bruns. Mais ses yeux chocolat ont l'air moins envahi par l'inquiétude que ceux de ma mère.

 **\- Macéo, tu aurais dû nous le dire que tu voulais te porter volontaire** , réplique la femme en face de moi.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas que vous me fassiez changer d'avis** , dis-je

Le regard de mon père se durcit un peu, juste avant de me répondre :

\- **Tu es grand maintenant, tu dois prendre tes propres décisions, si tu penses que pour réussir ta vie, il faut que tu participes au jeu, soit !**  
 **\- Oui, je le pense,** dis-je calmement et en ravalant ma colère.

Je ne veux pas rester un ouvrier comme lui toute ma vie, j'ai très envie de le lui dire, mais je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec mon père avant de partir.

Je regarde ma mère qui vient de poser ses mains sur mes épaules, juste avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer fort contre elle.

Venant d'elle, c'est une réaction vraiment surprenante, elle n'a jamais été très tactile, mais j'accepte cet élan d'affection.

 **\- Je suis fière de toi** , me dit-elle, **tu es ambitieux et fort, tu as des chances de gagner. Ils t'ont entraîné pour ça !**

Je m'attendais au pire avec eux, et avais inventé plein de scénario aussi catastrophique les uns que les autres. Je pensais qu'ils viendraient même pas me voir, ou qu'ils me gronderaient comme si j'avais 5 ans.

Pourtant, ce qui se passe devant mes yeux est ce que j'espérais tout au fond de moi.

Qu'ils acceptent ma décision. Tout simplement.

C'était ma seule peur, mon seul obstacle jusqu'à présent.

Et elle venait de s'effondrer sous mes yeux, et depuis longtemps une boule se forma au creux de mon estomac.

Une chaleur réconfortante m'enivra.

Ils avaient confiance en moi, et je ne sus rien leurs dirent à part leur adresser un sourire sincère.

On n'avait jamais vraiment été des sentimentales dans la famille, mais ils m'aimaient vraiment et moi aussi.

Quelque chose m'interpellai, où était Tim? Je demandai alors à mes parents :

 **\- Il voulait te voir seul, il viendra après,** répliqua mon père.

Tiens, pourquoi donc? Qu'a-t-il à me dire de si important pour ne pas le dire devant les parents?

Quand ils quittèrent la salle âpres 3 minutes, un autre sentiment s'insinua dans mes veines, de la tristesse.

Et si je ne les reverrais pas?

Mes amies vinrent me féliciter et me conseiller avec quelques astuces qu'ils avaient pu remarquer durant les années précédentes.

Ils me firent aussi remarquer qu'ils avaient été surpris quand je me suis porté volontaire, personne ne s'y attendait. Et cette remarque me fit sourire, car ça veut dire que je cache bien mon jeu, ce qui pourrait m'aider durant les Hunger Games.

Mon frère arriva enfin, je commençais à me demander s'il allait vraiment venir me voir avant que je parte.

Et ce fut sa réaction qui me surprit le plus, à vrai dire, je n'y avais même pas pensé.

 **\- Tu n'avais pas le droit d'y participer !** Me dit-il avec colère, o **n aurait dû rester ensemble pour toujours, ne jamais être séparé ! Tu es mon grand frère, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre.**

Des yeux brillant de rage. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état, il n'y avait que moi qui me mettais dans ce genre de colère quand on se disputait avec les parents, chez nous.

Je restai pétrifier une seconde devant cette nouvelle vision de mon petit frère.

Je repris contenance et commençai à parler avec douceur :

 **\- Tim, je...**  
 **\- Tait-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre !** Cria-t-il avec plus de force que nécessaire, **de toute façon tu penses toujours qu'as toi !**

A peine avait-il fini de parler qu'il partit en courant de la salle. Jamais je ne mettais senti aussi petit qu'a cet instant. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas l'avoir préparé à mon départ, il avait raison sur un point, pas un seul instant, je n'avais pensé à mon petit frère.

* * *

 _Albane :_

 **\- Albane Ambrose,** répète l'hôtesse une deuxième fois.

Je sens toute l'attention sur moi, Valérie, l'hôtesse de notre district suit tous les regards jusqu'à moi.

Elle a les cheveux bruns, mais la pointe de sa chevelure est d'un rouge sanglant.

Est-ce que je viens vraiment d'être tiré au sort pour participer à ce massacre?

Est-ce que je vais vraiment participer au Hunger Games?

Est-ce la réalité ou suis-je en train de rêver?

Quand je vois les pacificateurs se demander s'ils devraient venir me chercher, mes pieds avancent automatiquement.

Je passe entre les filles qui me dévisagent avec tristesse.

Non, tout cela est bien réel, et cela me donne envie de pleurer. Je sens une ou deux larmes couler malencontreusement, je les essuie avec le dos de ma main.

Ce n'est pas le moment de me montrer faible, je suis filmé.

J'ai l'impression d'être complètement impuissante face à ce qui est en train de m'arriver.

Je monte l'escalier, et m'installe à côté de l'hôtesse, elle me sourit de ses dents blanche et lisse sa robe rouge et jaune avant de me féliciter.

 **\- Bon et maintenant, passons au garçon,** dit-elle toute guillerette.

Fait-elle semblant de ne pas comprendre qu'elle a pioché ma mort prochaine, ou est-elle réellement ignorante à ce point?

Tendit que sa main choisit un papier dans la boule de verre, j'observe la foule en prenant le soin d'éviter de regarder vers le fond, là où les personnes trop vieilles ou trop jeunes attendent.

J'ai peur de croiser le regard de ma mère et de craquer sur scène, où même les yeux de Nina, ma cousine.

Je ne le supporterais pas, étant une personne sensible et émotive, j'ai déjà du mal à retenir tout ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Je ne sais même pas comment j'y arrive. Le choque? L'adrénaline?

Le vent souffle et ma robe grise et bleu délavé, se colle à mes cuisses.

J'observe mécaniquement la place, elle est assez banale, et doit sûrement ressembler à un triangle vu d'en haut, d'où le bout de celui-ci est la mairie. Les dalles par terre sont un mélange de rouge et de terre et je peux presque entendre au loin l'eau du barrage qui est en colère contre l'obstacle qu'elle rencontre chaque jours.

Je sonde les visages apeurés des garçons, lesquels d'entre eux vont venir avec moi?

 **\- Alexy Lindon !** Dit l'hôtesse, Valérie dans un souffle curieux.

Elle se demande sûrement à quoi il ressemble. Mais moi je le sais, il est plus vieux que moi, je l'ai déjà aperçu dans les couloirs du lycée.

Je le vois tout de suite, avec sa chevelure bleue. Son visage est crispé, de l'incompréhension est lisible sur celui-ci.

Il regarde la scène et s'avance vers celle-ci.

Je le vois regarder ses pieds en premier, et ensuite moi.

Ses yeux sont d'un violet intense, voire rose.

Je ne le connais pas, mais je comprends ce qu'il ressent, il sait comme moi ce qui nous attend, vers quoi nous allons.

Nous marchons vers notre mort prochaine, et il a peur, comme moi.

Nous sommes morts de peur, perdue, on n'arrive pas à assimiler entièrement ce qui nous arrive.

A-t-on réellement une chance de survivre, de gagner les jeux de la faim?

Après que nous nous soyons serré la main, on nous emmène dans une salle, celle où l'on doit dire adieu à notre famille.

Elle est terne, les murs sont gris, et il y a juste une chaise qui semble avoir au moins une bonne centaine d'années.

Les pacificateurs ferment la porte et je m'assieds sur la chaise pour vérifier qu'elle ne se cassera pas.

Quelques secondes âpres, j'éclate en sanglots, vaincu par cette dure réalité.

Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir vivante.

Ma tante rentre avec ma cousine et elles me prennent dans leurs bras sans rien dire.

Cela ne fait qu'accentuer cette douleur sourde, cette promesse qui me dit que je vais bientôt mourir.

Elles ne disent rien au début, mais le temps nous manque, ma tante prend alors mon visage en coupe et elle m'oblige à la regarder dans les yeux.

Je sens Nina, accrocher à ma taille, ses cheveux blonds en désordre et son corps tressauté. Elle est sûrement en train de pleurer, et je sens dans le regard de ma tante qu'elle n'est pas loin de faire pareil.

Mais elle veut me parler, une dernière fois au moins, donc, elle essaye de rester forte.

 **\- Ma puce, il faut que tu essayes au moins,** commence-t-elle par dire.  
 **\- Je n'ai aucune chance** , dis-je réaliste.

Les frêles bras de ma cousine me serrent un peu plus fort, et je sens mon visage inondé de larmes.

Ma tante craque devant moi, impuissante face à ce qui se passe.

Où son papa et maman? Pensais-je surprise qu'il ne soit pas venu en premier.

Peut-être que ma tante a insisté pour y aller avant eux?

 **\- Maman et Papa vont venir âpres?** Demandais-je à ma tante.

Ce que j'y lis dans son regard me transperce le cœur, elle a l'air vraiment désolé pour moi.

 **\- Ils disent qu'il ne supporterait pas de venir, que cela serait trop dur, tu sais à quel point il t'aime...** dit-elle pour essayer de les excuser.

Une boule de colère se forme dans ma gorge. Et peut-être que ce n'est pas dur pour moi? J'ai besoin de mes parents, j'ai besoin qu'ils me disent à quel point ils m'aiment, qu'ils ne m'oublieront jamais, qu'il vienne me réconforter et essayer de m'encourager.

 **\- Je suis désolé,** dit ma tante avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Les larmes continuent de ruisseler sur mes joues tandis que ma tante prend les mains scotchées de ma cousine qui sont autour de ma taille pour la séparer de moi. Je l'entends sangloter de plus belle, juste avant de les voire partir.

Trop d'émotions parcourent mon corps, je m'écroule par terre anéanti.

C'est sûrement l'une des dernières fois où je pourrais exprimer à ce point tout ce que je ressens.

La dernière fois que je pourrais pleurer sans retenue.

Et cela aurait pu être la dernière fois où j'aurais pu voire mes parents, moi qui les aime tant, ils m'avaient abandonné alors que j'avais vraiment besoin d'eux.

Juste parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas de me dire adieu.

Est-ce qu'ils sont égoïstes à ce point-là? Est-ce que j'aurais la force de leur pardonner cette erreur avant que je ne meure dans cette arène?

* * *

 _Linael :_

J'avais eu raison, pour la première fois depuis que ma mère était morte, j'avais eu raison.

J'avais été tiré au sort, l'hôtesse qui s'appelait Audrey avait pioché mon prénom.

Je me remémore ce moment, Audrey avec ses cheveux blonds en palmier et sa robe vert foncé avait dit mon prénom tout excité devant toute la foule.

Est-ce que j'avais été surpris? Non. Cela m'avait-il fait peur? Oui.

J'avais imaginé cette scène une bonne centaine de fois, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que d'entendre mon prénom dans la réalité m'aurais assommé avec autant de violence.

Je me suis rendu compte que même si j'avais toujours pensé que j'aurais été tiré au sort, jamais cela serait devenu réel.

Imaginer le pire ne permet pas de l'éviter.

J'attends donc dans la salle, les personnes qui vont venir me dire adieu.

Et irrémédiablement je pense à Capucine, dans sa jolie robe rose qui lui va si bien.

Est-ce qu'elle va venir me voir? Est-ce que j'aurais l'audace de lui offrir le serre-tête que je lui ai confectionné en prévision de ma future participation?

Il était bien caché, entre la chemise marron terne et le pantalon noir délavé que je portais.

Est-elle triste que je participe au jeu de la faim? M'aime-t-elle comme moi je l'aime?

La jeune fille qui participe avec moi aux jeux n'est autre que Rosayla Wise.

C'est une jeune fille qui a un certain charme, et dont les cheveux sont d'un blanc lumineux. Je me suis toujours demandé à partir de quand sa chevelure commencerait à ternir comme toutes les choses qu'il y a dans ce district.

Je la connais, je trainais parfois avec elle, comme Capucine et elle sont des amies.

Elle sort avec un garçon qui s'appelle Leigh, grand, cheveu noir et inexpressif.

C'est une fille dynamique, bavarde et qui a un caractère plutôt bien trempé.

Pourtant, la fille qui c'est avancer sur la scène semblait tellement fragile que cela m'a fait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça.

Elle n'aurait pas dû participer à ces jeux, elle n'est pas faite pour y participer, elle mérite de vivre et d'avoir une belle histoire d'amour avec Leigh.

Même dans ce district, on peut au moins essayer d'être heureux, juste un peu.

Une quinte de toux me fait sortir de mes pensées.

La salle dans laquelle je me trouve ressemble à la place ou a lieu la moisson, petite, vide et grise.

Et je remarque que c'est ma famille qui s'avance vers moi d'un œil dévasté.

Ce n'est pas souvent que je vois mon frère et mon père de cette façon, la dernière fois c'était quand notre mère est morte.

Maman, grâce à elle, j'ai au moins appris une chose qui pourrait m'aider durant les Hunger Games.

Une scène s'impose dans mon esprit, elle en train de me soigner âpres mettre blesser comme un idiot, cela m'arrivait souvent avant qu'elle ne parte.

Elle était infirmière dans l'une des usines et ma donc apprit beaucoup de choses pour soigner et guérir.

J'ai toujours ce pincement au cœur quand je pense à elle.

 **\- Si tu n'avais pas pris ses Tessarae** , commence mon frère.  
 **\- C'est trop tard de toute façon et on en avait besoin** , dis-je pour le déculpabiliser.

Il se masse la nuque en me regardant avec tristesse, je jette un coup d'œil à mon père avec appréhension. Que va-t-il me dire?

 **\- Ne te jette pas dans la gueule du loup, et essaye au moins,** dit-il sans grande conviction.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, et me donne coup, comme pour essayer de me réveiller, ou de me sortir de ma torpeur.

Nous ne sommes pas très sentimentalistes, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi leur dirent de plus.

Mon frère me prend donc la main, comme pour me saluer et me donne une accolade en me prenant dans ces bras, ce geste d'affection ne dure qu'une seconde, pourtant il restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. Même lors de la mort de notre mère, il n'y a eu aucun contact, juste un silence emplit de tristesse.

Ils partent, et je soupire. J'espère qu'ils vont pouvoir se débrouiller sans moi, et qu'ils ne vont pas laisser la saleté envahir notre maison. D'habitude, c'est moi qui m'occupe de préparer à manger et de faire le ménage, j'ai plus de temps qu'eux pour ça, comme j'étais encore à l'école.

Quand je vois la couleur rose envahir mon champ de vision mon cœur bondi dans ma poitrine.

Capucine est là, devant moi, elle est venue, me voir une dernière fois.

Je souris malgré moi, cette vision me rend heureux et triste à la fois.

Jamais je ne pourrais aimer plus une autre fille qu'elle.

Pourtant quand j'aperçois ses yeux, ils brillent d'une lueur que je n'ai encore jamais vu.

Du chagrin, sur son visage magnifique y est peint du chagrin.

J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer tout contre moi, mais je n'ose pas.

A la place, je sors le serre-tête de sa cachette et le lui tend, timide.

De ses doigts délicats, elle tend sa main vers lui, et dans un geste prudent, elle le prend et l'observe. Je vois ses mains trembler légèrement, et sa voix d'habitude si douce, deviens plus aigu quand elle me pose la question :

 **\- Pourquoi?**  
 **\- Pour que tu puisses te souvenir de moi et que tu ne m'oublies pas,** dis-je avec la voix la plus neutre possible.

Une fille normale, aurait pleuré, crié, démenti face à cette déclaration. Elle comprenait que c'était un véritable adieu, et qu'elle ne me reverrait jamais, pourtant elle a rigolé. Mais pas d'un rire moqueur, plutôt le genre de rire, désespérer, pour essayer d'enjoliver la situation plutôt que de l'empirer.

Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux en le mettant sur sa tête. A cet instant j'aurais aimé pouvoir caresser ses cheveux châtains pour enfin découvrir quelle texture ils avaient.

Puis elle enleva son collier qui était autour de son cou et s'approcha de moi.

Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui était en train de se passer, mais son odeur épicée emplit mes narines.

Ses mains frôlaient mon cou, tendit qu'elle attacha le collier.

Elle était plus petite que moi, par conséquent, son souffle arriva à ma clavicule et je sentis un frisson me parcourir.

Mais le pire, ce fut quand elle me serra contre elle avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je lui rendis son étreinte en posant ma tête sur la sienne.

 **\- Comme ça, toi non plus tu ne m'oublieras jamais,** dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

Je crois bien, que ce moment serait sans aucun nul doute, le plus bel adieu que je ne revivrai jamais.


	3. Chapitre 3

**"L'espoir est né de la crainte du lendemain."**

 _ **de George Braque**_

* * *

 _Céleste :_

Le trajet ne devrait pas être trop long, comme le capitole n'est pas si loin de notre district.  
Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me sentir mal à l'aise, à côté de Jade. Heureusement, assise dans le train dans un canapé en velours rouge très moelleux, il y a en face de nous l'hôtesse que nous avons vue tout à l'heure lors de la moisson, Georgia. Et nos deux mentors qui vont nous suivre durant tout le jeu de la faim.  
A ce que j'ai compris, ça sera Isabelle qui va principalement s'occuper de moi, c'est une femme d'une trentaine d'années avec des cheveux roux flamboyant et un sourire collé aux lèvres. Je me rappelle comment cette femme a gagné, elle c'était porter volontaire et était une pro pour le lancer de shuriken, à la fin ils ne se sont retrouvés qu'entre carrière et cela a été un vrai massacre. Donc, je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment gentille, ou si c'est juste une impression. Mais en même temps, en tant que Mentor, elle va tout faire pour que je gagne.  
Le mentor de Jade aussi sourit, mais il reste un peu plus vieux qu'Isabelle avec ses cheveux gris, pourtant on devine facilement sa force sous ses vêtements. Par contre, lui, je me souviens pus de comment il a gagné, j'étais sûrement trop jeune pour m'en souvenir. Je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Armand, et qu'il a des yeux bleu glacier qui font un peu flipper.

Ils nous ont parlé, ce sont présenter, mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment.  
Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Kentin, et cela me rendait triste même si je ne laissais rien paraître.  
Je lui avais promis de gagner et de revenir pour lui. Et c'est ce que j'allais faire, ce n'était pas mon genre d'abandonner si facilement. Je voulais le revoir de tout mon cœur.

Ma tête hochait de temps en temps, pour leur faire croire que j'étais bien présente à les écouter, mais je n'avais clairement pas la tête à ça, il fallait d'abord que je dorme pour digérer cette triste réalité une bonne fois pour toutes. Que je me prépare mentalement à entrer dans cette putain d'arène pour tous les tuer.

Les mentors et l'hôtesse quittent le wagon sans que j'aie pu entendre la raison. Mais heureusement pour moi ils n'ont pas remarqué que je n'étais pas attentive.

Malheureusement, je me retrouve seule avec Jade et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je reste impassible à regarder devant moi, je n'ai pas envie de lui montrer que j'ai peur de lui.

 **\- Quelle ironie, je ne pensais pas que ma réputation était aussi effroyable pour qu'aucune fille ne veuille m'accompagner dans ce jeu,** dit-il en se penchant à côté de mon épaule avec un air faussement déçu.

Je me tourne vers lui, avec l'intention de rester silencieuse, où veut-il en venir?  
Ces yeux verts transpercent les miens, je ne détourne pas le regard même si tout à l'intérieur de moi me crie de fuir. Je ne suis pas stupide, même s'il a envie de tuer beaucoup de personnes dans cette arène, il a principalement en premier lieu, besoin de survivre, donc besoin de moi, la seule personne en qui il peut avoir le plus confiance dans l'arène.

Son visage joueur devient plus sérieux tandis que je retiens son regard.

 **\- Tu as beau être mignonne et ressembler à une fille fragile et stupide, je vois dans ton regard qu'il n'en ait rien. Les autres ont peur de moi juste parce que j'ai soi-disant tué quelqu'un. Mais j'imagine que toi tu sais que c'est entièrement vrai et que j'y ai même pris du plaisir.**

Je m'oblige à rester là, à l'écouter, sans lui couper la parole sinon il le prendrait mal.

 **\- Ce n'est pas très compliquer à comprendre, participer à ces jeux est pour moi une aubaine, le moyen de tuer sans en être blâmé, si je perds tant pis, mais si je gagne, ils n'oseront me punir pour l'acte que j'ai fait l'année dernière. Mais cela serais idiot si je tue sans réfléchir à peine arrivé dans l'arène, ils ont trop nombreux et n'oublions pas le district 2 qui est aussi impitoyable que nous. Donc, tu dois deviner où je veux en venir?**

En avouant ces pensées, il savait très bien quel effet, cela aurait sur moi, de la soumission créée par la peur qu'il m'inspirait:

 **\- Une alliance,** affirmais-je.

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire ravie, en disant ces mots, c'est comme si j'acceptais déjà que l'on forme une alliance ensemble. Mais si j'avais refusé, j'aurais sûrement été sa première cible durant les premières minutes dans l'arène, d'autant plus que tous les ans , le district 2 se joint au 1. Alors, cette année aussi il allait se reproduire la même chose. Je n'avais donc pas le choix, j'étais obligé d'accepter et de toute façon je l'aurais quand même fait pour ma survie. Mais je suppose qu'il fallait que je le lui dise pour qu'il puisse cerner mon caractère, pour qu'il sache si j'allais lui servir à quelque chose, et surtout quand me tuer.

* * *

 _Macéo:_

Le wagon dans lequel je suis est plus luxueux que ma maison. J'observe le lieu avant de reporter mon attention sur les deux mentors devant moi. L'hôtesse est partie boire au bar, je l'ai entendu le dire tout à l'heure.

Le premier est brun avec une barbe à forme géométrique. Il s'appelle Francis, et il n'a plus l'air tout jeune comme le second mentor, blond avec des cheveux raides en longueur, il est très musclé et s'appelle Giles.

 **\- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, commencer dès la sortie du train à vous mettre en valeur pour attirer les sponsors, c'est le plus important. Souriez, montrez que vous êtes bien là, et démarquez-vous des autres même si cela ne sera pas bien compliq** ué.

Francis donne un coup de coude amusé à l'autre en se moquant des autres districts.  
Ensuite, il nous dit qu'il nous apprendra le reste au moment venu, et que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous prendre la tête pour le moment, qu'il faut profiter du buffet.  
J'ai l'impression qu'ils se laissent aller, que les victoires des années les ont rendus trop confiants, trop sûr d'eux sur notre prochaine victoire, car c'est souvent l'un des districts de carrière qui gagne, comme le 1 ou le 2.  
Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me reposer sur mes lauriers, mais peut-être devrais-je goûter à ce buffet en attendant?

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas très faim et je pense à mon petit frère. Je regrette qu'il pense qu'il a si peu d'importance à mes yeux, il est ma famille et la famille c'est le plus importante pour moi, âpres les amis.  
J'espère juste que cet événement n'aura pas trop de conséquence à son sujet.

Pendant qu'ils se servent à manger et à boire, je me retrouve en tête à tête avec Debrah.

 **\- Bon, je suppose que l'on va s'allier?** Demandais-je en l'observant attentivement.  
 **\- Comme toujours,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **c'est la meilleure stratégie que nos aînées ont trouvée.**  
 **\- C'est sûr,** dis-je, **il ne reste plus qu'à le proposer officiellement au district 1.**  
 **\- On est obligé? Cela devrait être une évidence pour eux à la force de s'allier avec nous. A chaque fois les autres districts se font tuer comme des mouches face à un groupe de tueur entraîner comme nous.**

Je réfléchis une seconde, de toute façon si l'on ne le fait pas, ce seront nos mentors qui nous pousserons à le faire.  
Il faudra que l'on observe durant l'entraînement "les mouches", pour savoir si l'un d'eux pourraient nous servir d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, certains ont des talents cachés.  
Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux bruns tandis que j'observe ma coéquipière.  
Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu quand elle s'entraînait quand on était dans notre district, il faudrait que je le fasse, si jamais vers la fin, on se retrouve tous les deux à combattre.  
Si je veux avoir une chance de gagner, il faut que je pense à toutes les éventualités.

* * *

 _Albane :_

Nos mentors sont deux hommes, l'un est nettement plus jeune que l'autre.  
Jean-Louis a les cheveux légèrement brun et gris, alors que l'autre est blond comme les blés.  
Ils ont l'air tous les deux gentils, mais une colère sourde continue à couler dans mes veines tandis qu'ils nous parlent pour nous rassurer.  
En nous promettant qu'ils donneront tous leurs possibles pour nous permettre de gagner.  
Et je n'arrive pas à être positive à ce sujet pour l'instant, car nous ne savons rien de nos concurrents et je ne pense pas que les carrières ont décidé d'être gentil cette année.  
Enfin, je suppose que les autres non plus ne vont pas être plus indulgents, et nous laisser gambader sans essayer de nous tuer d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Notre district n'est pas vraiment réputé pour gagner les Hunger Games, à la base, alors pourquoi cela changerait-il?  
Pourquoi mes parents ne sont pas venus me voir une dernière fois?  
Rien que cette pensée me remplit de tristesse et d'un sentiment amer qui ont du mal à passer dans la gorge.  
Je ne pourrais leur pardonner ce qu'ils ont fait, si j'avais eu un enfant unique, je lui aurais dit au revoir ou adieu. Qu'importe que j'ai peur pour lui, que j'ai peur de ne jamais le revoir.

Pendant qu'il parle, je les observe plus attentivement, des cernes violettes sont sous leurs yeux, et leurs pupilles sont légèrement dilatées. J'arrive à sentir un rêlant d'alcool sortir de leurs bouches, je me rappelle que les gagnants des Hunger Games font souvent tout pour oublier leurs passages dans l'arène, mais ils essayent au moins d'être présent pour préparer les tributs, même si cela doit être difficile de nous voir, périr chaque année. Nous prépare-t-il à gagner, ou à mourir?

Cette question trotte dans ma tête en boucle, suis-je vraiment prête à mourir? Est-ce que je veux déjà partir de ce monde sans n'avoir jamais véritablement vécu?

J'observe le garçon à côté de moi, j'ai l'impression de voir son corps trembler, suis-je dans le même état?

Je regarde mes mains, et effectivement elles tremblent. Je m'agrippe au fauteuil vert luxueux, et j'observe enfin l'intérieur du train. Dire que dans notre district ont à certaines restrictions alimentaires, alors que là, sur une table s'étend plein de nourritures futiles et on n'en mangera même pas la moitié. Mais je suppose qu'il y a pire que nous, je me souviens des images du district 12, ils ont l'air tellement maigre que ça m'a fait peur.

Alexy me lance un regard désolé, et dire que quand on était à l'école, il avait toujours l'air si joyeux.  
On peut même encore voir les fossettes qui ont marqué ses joues.  
Mais je ne le connais pas aussi bien que j'aurais voulu pour lui faire confiance, d'ailleurs en qui je pourrais avoir confiance? De toute façon je ne vais devoir compter que sur moi-même dans cette arène.  
Mais un peu de gentillesse à son égard ne peut pas être si mauvaise, je pense, je pose avec hésitation ma main sur la sienne, pour le rassurer, pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul dans ce merdier.

* * *

 _Linael :_

Nous n'avons qu'un seul mentor d'un, et elle n'est plus toute jeune en plus. Josiane, qui aurait pu être ma grand-mère, nous tend une tasse de thé vert. C'est assez difficile d'être positif quand notre parcours commence par cela. De plus, avec Rosayla, nous n'arrêtons pas de loucher sur le buffet, juste derrière Mamie Josiane.  
Je trempe mes lèvres dans la tasse, et une grimace se dessine sur mon visage.  
Je sens mon ventre gargouiller comme jamais, j'ai tellement faim face à tout ce qui a l'air délicieux sur la table majestueuse. Bien que nous nous faisons emmener dans le capitole pour participer à ces jeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer une telle différence entre ce train et mon district.  
L'espace, le luxe, la nourriture qui a l'air absolument divine avec cette odeur si tentatrice qui arrive jusqu'à nos narines.

 **\- Buvez votre thé avant d'aller vous gaver, sinon vous allez vomir** , nous dit Josiane avec douceur.

Ce n'est pas du thé vert alors? Quelque chose pour mieux digérer peut-être...  
A vrai dire, je m'en fiche pas mal, c'est avec un regard entendu qu'avec Rosayla, nous buvons ce breuvage infect d'une traite avant d'aller s'asseoir en même temps qu'attraper des pâtisseries sur la table.  
J'enfourne un gros truc rond avec du chocolat dessus, je crois.

J'essaye de mâcher avant d'avaler cette chose absolument délicieuse. C'est sûrement la meilleure compensation qui soient avant de participer aux Hunger Games, enfin c'est ce que je pense quand je suis en train de manger.  
Où est donc partie ma négativité? Elle mange sûrement à mes côtés et attend d'avoir avalé tout cela pour refaire surface.

Après ce repas, nous ressentons la fatigue et l'hôtesse nous montre nos chambres respectives où l'on devra dormir. Elle est très luxueuse, et les draps sont doux et confortables, la couleur dominante est le jaune, ce qui pique un peu les yeux, mais les meubles sont d'une couleur sombre et chaude. Je suis allongé dans le lit torse nu, les bras croisés au-dessus de ma tête en train de réfléchir aux événements. Déjà nous n'avons qu'un seul mentor, et j'ai du mal à me souvenir de comment elle a gagné.  
Ensuite, je pense qu'elle attend demain pour nous parler des choses sérieuses.  
Prochainement je vais participer aux Hunger Games et sûrement mourir, la nausée me prend à cette idée, mais je ne vomis pas. Pourtant, mon estomac n'est pas habitué à manger autant, heureusement que j'ai bu ce satané thé, sinon j'aurais tout vomi. j'ai sauté sur le buffet sans réfléchir, comme un animal.  
C'est sûrement comme cela que les autres districts nous voient, comme des lapins sans défense.

La porte s'ouvre et une chevelure blanche apparaît.  
Je me lève avec précipitation et rougis quand je me rends compte que je suis torse nu.  
Je prends mon tee-shirt et le remets aussi vite que possible.  
Rosayla rigole légèrement, et je tourne la tête gêner.

 **\- Tu veux quoi?** Demandais-je en me remettant de mes émotions.  
 **\- Juste parler,** dit-elle soudain sérieuse **, on se connaît un peu donc je me disais que l'on pourrait faire une alliance...**

Ses yeux ont la couleur de la peur, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas la solitude et cela m'attriste de la voire comme ça.  
Mais je me demande déjà comment je vais faire pour essayer de survivre tout seul, mais avec elle ça sera encore plus dangereux, nous n'avons aucun atout à ma connaissance.  
Je hoche la tête et elle a l'air soulagé, ce n'est pas comme si à la fin il allait y avoir un affrontement entre nous deux.


End file.
